When Our Paths Crossed
by foxngurl
Summary: Mikan is 16 in love with natsume who is 22! suddenly has a boyfriend called James? getting totally drunk wasnt the plan and whoz the guy whos sleeping next to me? and what am i doing in natsumes beach house! totally OOC!
1. STARTING OF A NEW LOVE!

Hey guy s in this story their age is

Mikan: 17

Natsume: 22

Hotaru: 19

Ruka: 20

**Some where**

"hmmmmmmm" "why am I thinking about him…." Thought a young girl

_**Flash back**_

_At a café_

_"hey hotaru" waved a sweet 16 year old with brunette lock s and mesmerizing auburn eyes as she excitedly ran to her best friend_

_"hey Mikan…" hotaru a 19 year old with black hair and black eyes said as she smiled at her as she watched her best friend take the seat next to her_

_"So where is he…..!" the brunette asked excitedly for 12 Th time in 5 mins_

_"Wait….." her best friend who was running out of patience said quietly_

_"Mmmmmmmmm this is boring….." the brunette said as she signed_

_"What s taking him soo long…." Asked Mikan as she whined_

_"SHUT UP MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!" hotaru exploded losing her patience_

_"Miss please don't shout…" said the waiter as she looked around_

_Hotaru s eyes widened as she saw everyone glaring at them_

_"Sorry" raven head said under the breath as she looked down_

_"Mmmmm hotaru…" Mikan started_

_Hotaru looked up with an angry pissed off face…._

_"What?" hotaru asked_

_"Never mind…."Mikan said as she sweat dropped_

_"Hey gorgeous" a guy with blond hair and golden eyes said as he kissed hotaru on the cheeks_

_"Hey…" hotaru said as she smiled_

_"This is my friend Mikan…" hotaru said as she looked at Mikan and then to ruka_

_"Nice to meet you Mikan…" ruka said as he smiled_

_"Same here" Mikan said as she grinned_

_"Huh what..?" ruka asked looking at brunette with a weird look_

_"Oh nothing it s just you guys look cute together.." brunette said as she grinned more_

_Hotaru and ruka started blushing and both looked away_

_Just then_

_"Sorry I m late…." Said a raven headed guy with mesmerizing black eyes_

**_Mikan s pov_**

_"God he s hot.!" I thought_

_Just then I heard hotaru say_

_"Hey Natsume this is my friend Mikan…"_

_"Hey…" he said as he smiled .._

_"Hey" I said slowly as I looked away blushing_

_"So aren't you guys a bit early" Natsume asked as he took the empty seat next to Mikan_

_"Yea I was hungry so I pulled Mikan also with me" hotaru said as she looked at Natsume then looked at ruka_

_"Oh k"_

_" So Mikan what do you do?" Natsume asked me_

_"Studying in high school … you ?" I asked him hoping he was also in high school_

_"What you a kid?" he asked as he chocked on the sandwich he was eating_

_"Huh?" I asked with a confused look_

_"Well you don't look like you are a high school kid… I thought you might be my age…" he said while thinking then started laughing._

_"So what is your age…?" I started out slowly_

_"22 …. I m a salsa teacher" he said as he smiled at me_

_" Oh ok…"_

_After that nobody spoke … hotaru and ruka where busy flirting with each other…_

_Later_

_"I should get going" I said as I looked at hotaru and the then at others_

**_End of flash back_**

"Why did he have to be 22…!" the brunette whined as let out huge sign

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Guys please tell me if I should continue or not…**


	2. STAR LIT EVENING!

**Several days later**

_"So go on, go on,_

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me,_

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on"_ ("my ringtone")

**Phone conversation**

"Where are you…?" hotaru asked furiously

"I m leaving now…" I said lightly as I kind of whipped out at her furious voice

"Right and that better be fast" she said as she hanged up the call…..

"Wow that went well…" Mikan thought as she looked at the phone in her hand

"………………."

_**Flash back**_

_"Mikan ……" hotaru asked as they were watching a TV show at hotaru s house_

_"Yea..?" I asked without taking my eyes of the TV_

_"We are having a masked ball why don't you come…" she asked_

_"Hmmmmmmm you sound like you are asking just for the heck of it…. Hotaru do you really want me to come ?" I asked finally taking _

_my eyes of TV and eying hotaru_

_"What kind of question is that.! Of course I want you to come!" she said as if offended by the question I asked_

_I smiled at her_

_"Alrite I ll be there" I said_

_"Cool!" she said as she smiled_

_"But whoa wait a sec !" I said all of a sudden_

_"Huh" she looked at me with a what s wrong look_

_"I don't have a dress to wear..!!!" I said while panicking_

_"That s not a problem wear one of your gown!" she said looking calm_

_"Yea thanx!" I said while flashing her a smile_

**_End of flash back_**

I looked at the mirror looking pretty satisfied by the way I was looking

I wore a black halter neck gown… which reached my mid thighs … with a flat black ballet tie up shoes and wore a grayish eye shadow

and a caramel lipstick

"Alrite I better get going" I thought

As I got out of the house I signaled my driver to get the car…. my black ford icon and as I got in I asked him to take me to hotaru s

party

As I got out of the car I saw her mansion was decorated with dim lights "beautiful…."I said while looking at the sky

"Yea I know …" said a manly voice

"Huh" I said as I turned around to see Natsume looking up at the sky he wore a black polo neck t shirt with a black jeans and a black

blazer and his hair messed up as usual

"You look hot…." I said unconsciously and blushed instantly for saying that

"Thanx you too…"he said as he gave me one of his warm smile

"So let's go inside?" He asked me

I gave him a nod while smiling

"So this may not be such a bad thing after all.." I thought

**PLEASE REWIEW!!!!**


	3. DANCE OF A NEW FEELING

As I walked in with Natsume I saw mostly everyone looking at us and waving ….. And I turned to face Natsume I saw him smiling and

waving back

I felt myself blush since all their eyes are on us as we stood there near a table

"So how long u planning to stay like that ?" I heard Natsume say as I snapped out my thought s and looked around and saw that he was

already sitting down

"Oh yea.. I forgot..." I said while giving him a nervous look

"Forgot huh.." he asked as he eyed and laughed a bit

I just gave him a warm smile as I looked around

There s a dance floor… I thought

As we sat there in silence I heard the host announce that the masked ball dance will start in a few minutes .. A person came and gave us

masks

Mine was a white feather on which covered only my eye part and Natsume s was the same black one

"you have beautiful eyes.." Natsume said all of a sudden while looking into my eyes as if he knew what I was thinking

I started to feel blush creeping in

"Ladies and gentlemen please pick your partner the masked ball dance has officially begun" the host announced as the music started

And everybody seem to go over to the dance floor

"Ummm wanna dance with me.." Natsume asked as I was about to say yes

"Ms Mikan Sakura would you please come on to the stage (the place where the host was standing) your partner Hotaru Imai is waiting

for you" the host announced

"Later…"I said as I smiled weakly at him and walked towards the stage

"Hey hotaru.." I called out as I hugged her

"Hey …" she said while smiling

As we danced I asked her "hey where is Ruka..?"

She pointed towards the table I was sitting and saw Natsume and Ruka talking to each other

After sometime I saw Ruka walking over to us while giving a warm smile

"May I ?" he asked looking at me and then to hotaru

"sure.." I said as I smiled and left those to alone and walked over to Natsume

"So can I still have that dance..?" I asked not sure if I should have

"No…" he said flatly

"Huh… k…" I said while feeling a bit disappointed

"Would you like to dance..?" he asked me as he grinned sheepishly

"Huh why after saying no to me first…" I asked without bothering to look up at him

"Coz I wanted to ask you .. Instead of the vice versa" he answered in a matter of fact kind of voice

"Oh.."I said as I looked up

As he extended him hand and looked into my eyes

I took it and he pulled me closer to him while dancing

I could his feel his even breathing on my neck then suddenly he rotated me and then pulled me back in to his embrace

As I looked into his eyes

"You are really a good dancer…" I said and I saw him looking at me with an amused look

That s when it striked me

"Oh yea you're a dancer…" I said out loudly more to myself than him

"Your a real genius to figure that out.." he said in a sarcastic kind of way but still smiling

"Hey" I said as I punched him lightly on his shoulder

He just smiled and I smiled back as I went back into his embrace and dancing slowly

PLEASE REWIEW!!!!

I m really sorry for taking such a long time to update !!!


	4. A WICKED PLAN!

**After a few months**

**At coffee day**

**Mikans pov**

"yay exams are over…!" I happily repeated for the fifth time to hotaru

"yay your exams are over..1" she repeated as she acted out like me shaking her head from side to side

"hotaru..! don't be so mean !!!" I said as I looked at her trying to copy me

"mikan don't be so rude!!!" she said as she laughed lightly

"hmph!" as I folded my hands and sank down into the seat

"hey what should I get ruka?" hotaru asked me curiously

"huh….?" I asked curiously

sign hotaru just signed

"oh yea its Christmas!" I said smiling poudly as if I just figured out a tricky genious problem

"really genius I dint know!" hotaru said as she slaped herself mentally

"oh yea that means I get to see natsume..!" I told myself loudly

"huh what you mean..?" hotaru asked me as her expression changed

"nah nothing!" I said as I gave her one of my brightest smile

"mikan you don't love him or anything right?" she asked me with a worried look

"ofcourse not..!" I said as I gave her a what s wrong with you look

"I m glad!" she said as she laughed at her own answer

"k…….."I said unsure of what to say

"so why did you ask?" I asked not sure if I should I have

"well natsume is a playboy…..

Almost every week I see him with different girls

And I catch him making out with different girls in clubs

He s a wild guy.. who s never serious

But an excellent playboy" hotaru said as she paused after the last sentence

"oh……." I said as I smiled to myself

"ruka would kill me if he came to know I said natsume is an excellent playboy!" hotaru said as she laughed at her own lame joke

"playboy huh!" I said as I got lost in my own world

"I don't know why your so interested in playboys!" hotaru asked curiously

"mmmmm now how do I put it in" I asked myself

"okay playboys are more like fire.."

"and you know I love to play with fire!" I said as I felt satisfied with the way I put it

"k……" hotaru said not surely understanding what mikan said

"so hey I m getting late…." I said as I got up

"yea me to… hey lets go shopping tomorrow!" hotaru said as she got up

"sure and guess what?" I said

"what?" hotaru asked curiously

"I know exactly what to get natsume" I said as I smiled at my own wicked thought

"oh what s that ?" hotaru asked while giving me a what you gonna do look

"you ll see tomorrow" I said as I waved her good bye

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. SHOPPING FUN!

**Next day**

** Fashion runway ( shopping mall)**

**Inside Victoria's secret**

**Mikans pov**

"You have got to be kidding me" hotaru said in a low faint voice as she saw what I was holding in my hand

"No I m not…." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face

"Are you crazy mikan" "you can't give that to him..!!!" she said quite loudly pointing at

What I was holding making most of the people there give us weird looks… which was quite awkward

"Shut up will ya" I said as I made my way to the billing counter

"No way!!!" she said as she pulled me by my hand and took me to the side

"And why's that?" "And god girl people are looking will you leave my hand" I said as I freed my hand roughly from her grip

"Cause… it's not…. It's not an appropriate gift" she said finally as she choose her words as she eyed the so called gift I was holding carefully

"Come on babe it will be fun…." I said with a mischievous look

"I can't believe I m letting you do this…." She said as she gave a small grin

"You wont regret" I said as I grinned back and gave her an hi5

"So you think he ll like it??" I asked her with a serious look

"You ll find out when he open's it…." She said and the next moment we both burst out laughing…

"yea ? Cant wait to give it...then.." I said as I looked ahead and walked

"oh shit! I still don't have anything to wear!!" she said and immediately pouted

"well you still have time…" I said as I looked at her with a come on chill will ya look

"yea till tomorrow evening ?" "that's a hell lot of time..!" she said sarcastically

"anyways I need to go now…" "I ll see you tomorrow" she said as she hugged me

"yea take care…. And good luck with the shopping" I said as I smiled at her

"yup thanks I badly need it…" " I ll call you once I reach…" she said as she walked

"cool…" I said as I watched her walk away

"soo now what" I asked myself as I stared as the people moving around inside the mall

I walked around since I was totally jobless and therefore had lots of time to kill

As I walked around I passed a shop where I saw a leather jacket as I looked at it natsume's image passed my mind

"Well it doesn't hurt to just look" I told myself mentally as I entered the shop

It was a plain rough brown leather jacket which normally I would have ignored but some how it looked very attractive

And more importantly it would look sexy on him I told myself as I imagined how he would look

"You have lost it girl" I told myself mentally as I took the jacket to get it billed

"Two gifts wouldn't be that bad" I thought as I walked out to get a cab with a grinning face…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me how it is.. And what you want them to do… tell how you feel after you read plz….. I really need to hear it cause I havn been**

**writing for a long time now..!!!**

**I m so sorry guys for not updating for so long…. I was out of station and lot s had been happening… I had lots in my mind.. Now I m back…. And I ll be updating all my stories as soon as possible and very frequently….**


	6. Christmas Eve Part 1

_"Two gifts wouldn't be that bad" I thought as I walked out to get a cab with a grinning face…"_

**On Christmas Eve**

**At A Resort**

"Wow…… this place is amazing….." the brunette squeaked as she twirled around

_(the place was amazingly beautiful with white and red satin curtains and candles around)_

**Mikan s pov**

"Ne hotaru where s ruka ?" I asked seeing her look around and glance at watch for more than just lets say 5 times…..

"huh I don't know…. Why do you ask ?" she said as she gave me a I don't care look

"ya! …. Rite …!" I said as she sheepishly looked away

"anyways baby I got better things to do…." I said as I looked around hoping to spot natsume!

"oh really and what's that?" she said with a wicked look

"welll……." I started off but she cut me in between "forget it I don't care…. I have plans of my own baby…" she said as she waved towards ruka who was walking towards us…

"heay… sweetheart.." she said as she kissed him

" catch you love birds later…" I said as I laughed and walked….

**Cause everytime we touch,**

**I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss,**

**I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last.**

**'Need you by my side._ (my ring tone)_**

_**( Phone Conversation )**_

_"hello" I say unsure who the caller is since the display showed a unknown number_

_"hi baby…" a boyish voice replied_

_"sorry I didn't get you…. Whoz this?" I asked_

_"come on you forgot me so fast ?"_

_"whoz this ?" who the hell is this calling on Christmas eve I thought_

_"mikan….. I must say that you look stunning it that red dress"_

_"what the…… "I say as I turn around instantly_

_"what the…….?" "complete…." he says_

_"shut up or else…." I say as the phone line goes dead…_. He disconnected my call

Hahaha he got scared I thought as I smiled as I looked at the display of my phone

"or else what ?" the same voice whispered next to me

I turned around to see who the freak was but to my surprise it was a guy in a black tux…. Dark blue hair which almost looked like black… blue eyes… pale skin….. in other words wow!

"……." I was out of words

"or else what….?" He asked as he took a step towards me

"I don't know…" I said as I blushed and looked away

"James" he said as he extended his hands towards me

"James…. ?" it seemed like a familiar name I thought as I looked at his extended hands

"hotaru s cousin??" he said as he looked at me still waiting for me to shake hands

"oh yea that s why it seemed familiar…." I told him as I shook his hand

"yea hotaru told me you were slow but I dint think it was this slow!!" he said with a amused look

"Huh?" I said as I looked at him with a blank expression

He showed his hands and I was like " heay" I told as I playfully punched him

"so still doesn't explain how you got my number and recognized me ?" I say

"hotaru mails me her latest pictures always….. and so obviously you ll be there…." He said with a that's so obvious looks

"and number because she had given me yours just in case her numbers not reachable or something…" " I mean come on I d be so totally lost if I couldn't find her since I know no one…." He said as I nodded

"so lets find hotaru ?" he asked

"oh yea totally forgot…" " come" I said as I walked

As we walked "mikan ?"

"natsume… ?" I said as I turned around

"heay sexy…" he said as he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek

" hii…" I said as we pulled away

"ahem!" I turned towards the sound

"oh yea sorry sweetie…." Natsume said sheepishly towards the girl wearing a cream color cocktail gown standing next to him which I was hoping was his sister

"this is sakura.." he said as he introduced her

As I was about to shake her hand she added "his girlfriend"

"oh…." I said as I shook her hand and looked at natsume who simply grinned and looked at my side

Suddenly realizing I said oh yea "sorry about that baby" I said as I turned towards him with a pleading look

"this is James… my .. boyfriend" next to me I could feel James freeze

**Please review…..!!**


	7. Christmas Eve Part 2

_"Oh…." I said as I shook her hand and looked at natsume who simply grinned and looked at my side_

_Suddenly realizing I said oh yea "sorry about that baby" I said as I turned towards him with a pleading look_

_"This is James… my ... boyfriend" next to me I could feel James freeze_

I looked at him…. "Yea her boyfriend…." He said as James shook hands with them

"Oh cool" natsume said as eyed James carefully and smiled at me

"I didn't know you had one….. So how long you guys been going around" natsume asked

I was blank "I m so screwed up….." I thought

"You know…… 3 months now" James said casually

"Oh wow that's quite long….. I and natsume has been only for hardly a week…." Sakura says as she frowned a bit

"Yea but it s better late than never rite?" natsume said as he pulled her it a quick peck

"Yea…." She chipped in…

"Oh look those two….!! I would have looked so much better with him…" I thought as I fumed

"James is that you?" I heard hotaru say as I snapped out of my thoughts

"Heay sweetie…. You looking stunning as ever…" he said as I smiled

"Heay hotaru" natsume said as he hugged her

"So you guys know each other?" natsume asked as he looked at three of us

"Of course why wouldn't my best friend know my guy...?" I said before any of them could answer that… with a cool, calm voice I said and I hope it sounded like that…

"Yea….. Huh?" she said as she instantly spins her head to James direction

James just gave a smiling idiotic face

"So we better get going…. So we ll see you guys in the dance floor?" natsume asked

"Totally!!" I said as I waved at him as he walked past us with him arm snaked around Sakura hip

"Boyfriend?" hotaru asked

"Don't ask…." I said as I picked up a glass of vodka from the waiter serving us and drank it in one shot.

"There you are…. I was looking al over for you…." Ruka says as he hugged hotaru

"Yea me to…." she says as she hugged him…

"So who's the new guy?" he asks as he eyes James

"James" James says as he extends him hand to shake ruka s hand

"Mikans boyfriend" James chips in….

"Ahh…. Okay…nice to meet you…." Ruka says and smiles

"Lets go babe?" ruka asks hotaru

"Ya…. You 2 gonna be okay?" hotaru asks us

"Oh yea…." I say with a blank expression

"What more can happen?" James says jokingly

"With you I don't care!!" hotaru says jokingly as she points at James as she waves at us and walks of with ruka

"So now what honey?" James ask

"I m so sorry about this…." I said with a very pleading expression

"Chill I was joking and more over it ll be fun…. I m not that bad looking also to be your drama boyfriend!!" he says as he pulls my hand and walk towards the dance

floor

"So you said we have been going around for 3 months….." I start

"Yea?" he says still not looking at me

"Why 3 months……you could have said 1 week or something na?" I say as I look at him with a puppy face

"Na…. 3 months is good or you want me to go and tell him heay I lied my girl asked me to say we have been going around only for 1 week?" he says with a serious

face

"………. No……" I was blank

"That's a joke…. Come on…. no body jokes around here or what?" he say as he burst out laughing

"Idiot…" I say I start laughing as well

"So Romeo…." I start with a sheepish look

"Yes my Juliet?" he says as he starts grinning

"Which date did we start going around" I ask as I burst out laughing

"October 8th" he say s with an amused look

"Oh you think we ll remember that….. Since you know everything's fake" I ask

"Oh totally!!" he says with a confident look

"Oh yea Mr. confident? Why s that ?" I ask totally amused

"Because it was the first time I saw you…." He says as he looks into my eyes

"What ?" I ask with a weird are you crazy look

"Joking !!... You cant take a joke can you ?" he say as he starts laughing again

"It s my birthday… October 8th…." He says as he smiles at me

"Oh okay….."

"Oh heay I had gone to new York for hotaru's cousin's birthday.." I say with so much pride as if I solved genius world record question

"Oh….. Really….." he says with a knowing grin

"That was you!!" I ask with a shock or it was more like a statement

Before he could answer hotaru calls us and as I look around we are already next to the dance floor and totally forgetting what I was asking him I say

"so lets dance ?" and without waiting for his answer I start making my way through the crowd towards were hotaru was dancing as I look back James was right

behind me following me with a smile plastered on his face……

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. A Crazy Night

_"so lets dance_

_"so lets dance ?" and without waiting for his answer I start making my way through the crowd towards were hotaru was dancing as I look back James was right behind me following me with a smile plastered on his face……_

As I danced with James I just had fun… I was worried about how I looked or badly I dance…. I just danced for the first time without giving a dam about who's looking at us and let me tell you that was fun!

Crowd started gathering around us cheering us on….

Well cheering James on who had already removed him tux coat and was looking damn stunning in his black shirt… while I just followed him on however he led to his tunes…While some people tried to copy us….

After we bowed and made our way to get a drink….

"Oh god I didn't realize my feel is killing me.!!" I said as I took my seat and James just laughed as he sat down next to me.

As the waiter offered us our drinks…

James took a beer… while I took vodka with ice

"How do you drink that?" I asked as I looked at him

"How do you drink that?" he replied with the same question but with a amused look

I just laughed

"They look good together don't they?" I asked as I looked at ruka and hotaru who stood just a couple of steps away from us and were kissing each other like mad.

"If she weren't my sister I would have actually enjoyed looking at that!!" he said with disgust

I just looked at him with what's wrong with you

"So what's up guys?" hotaru said as she and ruka sat next to us

"You guys look good together!" ruka said out of the blue

"We know…" I said as I winked at James who just put his head back and laughed

"Hey guys…" natsume said as he stood next to us table…. "Mind If we crash in?" he asked his hand still snaked around sakura

"No problems bro…" ruka said as moved giving space for two more

"The party's kinda cool…" James said breaking the ice

"Yea of course when we party we party hard don't we…?" natsume said as he kissed that B#!#!!

As I just sat there looking away…

"So…." James gave me a small push towards the side…

I just looked at him and smiled

Then we ordered for a round of drinks then the next then the next then the next and before I knew it I lost count

The count down began to midnight

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Suddenly James looked at me and winked at me…. With naughtiness shown in his eyes he pulled me closer all of a sudden and kissed me….

0 MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone shouted

For a second I didn't know what was going on but what the hell was going on but I just kissed back like an idiot… I had no control on my body and my mind seemed to floating

After we pulled away I saw hotaru and ruka in kissing hard in an embrace

While natsume who just looked at me… while sakura kissed him

I smiled at him… and flashed a smile at James

As I opened my eyes…. My head seemed to be spinning and heavy… I noticed I was on a bed and not in my room as these things registered in my head slowly.

I started to panic as i noticed a hand which hugged me from behind and I could feel someone breathing behind my neck!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. A Morning Nightmare!

_As I opened my eyes…. My head seemed to be spinning and heavy… I noticed I was on a bed and not in my room as these things registered in my head slowly._

_I started to panic as I noticed a hand which hugged me from behind and I could feel someone breathing behind my neck!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I pushed the hand of me and jumped out of the bed and the person got scared I think or something but whatever it is he fell of the bed

"What the hell?" he said as he pushed himself up from the floor and as he got up I saw his face

"James?" I asked looking at him

"What?" he said looking at me as if I had gone mad obviously he was pissed because he had woken up coz of my scream and fallen out of the bed too.

"What do you mean by what?" I asked obviously pissed I mean he could have taken advantage of me last night

"Huh?" he asked obviously confused

"Did something happen last night ?" I asked nervously

"What?" he asked looking clueless as I arched up an eye brow

"Oh…. Yea…. You don't remember what happened last night ?" he asked with a knowing look

As I just stood without moving feeling numb…. Heart racing n slowing at the same time

"You were pretty amazing" he whispered as he looked into my eyes

That did it and I couldn't stop the tears anymore I wasn't listening anymore all I was knew was before I knew it tears were falling down like water fountain

"Oh my gods… are you crying?" he asked all of sudden… I didn't bother to look up I just hung my head below and sat on the floor crying

"Holy shit… I was joking…" I swear nothing happened…" he said as he sat down next to me with I m sorry face

As I just stared at him like I didn't believe him…. Still crying

"for one thing you are still dressed and I am too except the shirt was irriating so I threw it proberly.." he said as he looked at me with a honest and believing voice

"trust me…" he whispered and I started hitting him releasing all my anger to him….

As he just sat there letting me hit him… and then I hugged him "don't ever scare me like that!!" I said in a chocked voice

"I swear I wont" he said as he hugged me back

"morning you g……" a voice trailed as the door open to our room revealing hotaru

"whats going on here?" she asked as I wiped my tears of and smiled at her

"ever heard of knocking?" James asked in a irritated voice

She just gave him a cold stare and walked towards me

"you okay?? Why you crying?" she asked in a sweet voice

"nothing… he just scared me…" I said in a funny way and I let out a small laugh

She just stared at him like what's going on look while he smiled

"don't ask me ever heard knocking…. when I walk in on you and your lover boy" he said in a grim and cocky voice with a smirk

"for one you two aren't going around…" she replied smugly

"cut it out you to" I said while laughing it was way to funny!! Then we all ended up laughing about it

"Guys breakfast is ready!!" a voice from downstairs

"coming!!" hotaru screamed back

"so were are we?" I asked looking around

"oh this is natsume's beach house…" she said coolly as she headed towards the door

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Start Of A Long Game

_"So were are we?" I asked looking around_

_"Oh this is natsume's beach house…" she said coolly as she headed towards the door_

I froze as I heard those words….

"Oh fuck…." I said almost like a whisper

"I m starving…." James said as he walked towards the door

As he reached the door he paused and turned his head "aren't you coming?" He asked as he looked at me

"In a sec…" I replied like a whisper again

"Keep your word girlfriend..." he said as he winked ad smiled

I couldn't help laughing

After cleaning myself up a bit I headed downstairs to find everyone sitting in the dining having grilled sandwiches and coffee

"Good morning …" Ruka said as he waved me a high as he noticed me walking towards them

"Morning!" I said as I smiled at him as all of them looked up and smiled or waved me a hi except natsume who just looked up and then went back to eating….

As I searched for a place to sit the only place available was between natsume and James!

Once I took the seat

"Coffee?" James asked as he held out a mug in front of me as I nodded in response he poured me a hot cup of coffee.

"So it's a nice weather for surfing" Natsume pointed out as he looked out of the window

"So who's up for it?" Natsume asked again unlike usual his hands weren't snaked around sakura I observed

In fact he hadn't even spoken to her!! Not made out with her at all today!! "That's a surprise!!" I thought

"Count me in" ruka said with a smile as he put one hand up

"Me to…" James said with a huge grin plastered on his face as he walked to walked the door heading out with ruka while natsume just stood near the window

"Boys?" hotaru asked in a honey dipped voice

"Hmmmm?" ruka asked as he looked at her curiously

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked

Ruka and James exchanged glances…. Ruka said "oh…." And he walked towards hotaru and gave her a peck….

"There" he whispered as he turned to go while James just stood there with a smirk on his face… just like natsume who stood with a smirk on his face next to the window

"Ahem?" hotaru faked a cough

"Now what?" ruka whined

"Surfboards?" she asked with smirk

Ruka let a huge a sign while natsume coolly replied "in the closet"

**After some time**

"Hmmmm what's up with Natsume?" I asked hotaru as we sat in the white sand in our bikini (good thing there was shop nearby for to shop or we would have beendoomed!) noticing sakura sitting alone as the guys surfed….

"Huh?" hotaru asked in response

"You know he's….. Acting…. I dunno…. Weird…?" I said finally wondering if I chose the right words...

"He's probably bored with her…. I wouldn't worry about it…" she said as she leaned back to lye on her back on the sand looking up at the sky

Since the clouds had covered the entire sky the sun was hidden and the weather was awesome so I followed hotaru and lye on my back

"Hey wanna play volley ball?" sakura asked as she looked down at up holding a ball in her hand

"Sure..." I said as I got up as I looked at hotaru

"I ll catch up" she said as she closed her eyes again

"Your gonna miss a great game…" I said hoping she would come but she just ignored me

"Suit yourself" I said as we walked towards the net a few steps front of us and I could hear hotaru laughing

After playing for some time hotaru had joined us and we played by taking turns one against one at a time

"Mind if I join" ruka asked as he ran to join hotaru on her side

"Not at all..." I said as I smiled looking at those two

"Ohh come on ruka it boring game…" Natsume said as he walked to sit down on the sand

"I ll join you…" James screamed to me as he rushed towards my side while I smiled and hi5d him

As I began to serve I noticed natsume walking towards my side of the net as I looked at him blankly

"Ok I don't wanna be left out!" sakura screamed as she joined hotaru and ruka on the other side

"Serve already" hotaru screamed

"Ok James you wanna serve..." I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable

"Sure" he said as he walked towards me

"I ll serve" natsume said as he took the ball from me and began to serve

"This is gonna be a long game..." I thought

**PLEASE REVIEW!! ANYTHING… WAS IT GOOD? BAD? TOOO LONG?? TOO SHORT?? SHOULD I CHANGE SOMETHING??**


	11. something new?

_"Ok James you wanna serve_

_"Ok James you wanna serve..." I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable_

_"Sure" he said as he walked towards me_

_"I ll serve" natsume said as he took the ball from me and began to serve_

_"This is gonna be a long game..." I thought_

As the game began well our team was wining that is if you call it a team well I didn't get to hit one ball for one thing and natsume and James kept fighting and pushing each other to hit and score…

Well needless to say we won!! Yup we won!!

"That was a good game" ruka said as he fell on his back on the sand

"Hmmm ya" I said as I sat down

"So what's for lunch?" James asked as he sat down next to me

"People who don't have stamina shouldn't play…" natsume said with a smirk

"Then why did you play…" James asked in a bored voice

"I m not asking what's for lunch?" natsume snapped back

"I didn't ask you" James pointed out

"Never said you did" natsume pointed out in a bored voice

"Cut it out you two" ruka said finally losing patience

"Yea I am hungry to" hotaru and sakura said in a union and looked at each other and laughed

"Count me in" I said

"Alright lets go have something then" ruka said as he got up and we followed back to the house

After a nice lunch in a shack near by me n hotaru decided to go for shopping and sakura joined us…. While the boys went back to the house

**After sometime**

"hey hotaru that's a nice chain…" sakura said

"oh yea I never saw that" I said looking at it curiously

"yea ruka gave it to me last night" she said with a blushing face yet you could see the pride when she said it

"that s so sweet.." I said as I hugged hotaru

"totally your so lucky" sakura said

"so what did james get you?" sakura asked

"I m not sure I was so drunk I don't even know how I got the beach house so you know" I said after a pause

"so what about you? I asked sakura changing the topic

"I don't know natsume was acting so weird since yesterday" she said looking away

"I wonder why?" hotaru said with a smile

I just looked at hotaru

"what…!!" she said shocked and said "okay so girls lets go do some serious shopping"

**almost 3 – 4 hours of roaming it was almost 8 in the night**

"Don't you think we should head back?" I asked looking at girls

"Come on we have got time..." hotaru said

"I don't know maybe we should go back..." sakura said

"They might be worried" I said more over my leg was killing me from all the walking

"Ya I can tell from the number calls to either of our mobile…." Hotaru pointed out holding her mobile out

Me n sakura just kept quiet and hotaru went "alright alright let go back" she said holding her hands up

**After finally reaching back to the house**

Ruka and james were on the sofa watching football

"heay where natsume ?" sakura asked

"he went out some time back" ruka said as he hugged hotaru who seemed to have found a place next to him on the sofa

"I m going to have a quick shower guys" I said as I walked up the stairs

The moment I locked my room door

A hand pushed me against the wall while closing my mouth with a hand stopping me from screaming and switched on the light

"Natsume…." I whispered into the hand as I saw the face….

**Guys thanks a lot for the reviews!! Please review guys!!**


	12. secrets are they?

**_After finally reaching back to the house_**

_Ruka and james were on the sofa watching football_

_"__heay where natsume ?" sakura asked_

_"__he went out some time back" ruka said as he hugged hotaru who seemed to have found a place next to him on the sofa_

_"__I m going to have a quick shower guys" I said as I walked up the stairs_

_The moment I locked my room door_

_A hand pushed me against the wall while closing my mouth with a hand stopping me from screaming and switched on the light_

"Natsume…." I whispered into his hand as I saw the face….

His hands slid of my face slowly and found a place while intertwining my hand… and for some reason I just stood there leaning on the wall where he had pushed me while our hands intertwined…

As his face started nearing.. he starred into my eyes searching as if to find something

"hes gonna kiss me!!" I thought shutting my eyes so fast

I could feel his breath on my skin and it was already making me nauseous

"why isn't he kissing me already?" I thought as I opened my eyes

His face was so near to mine… his eyes had a mischivious glint in them..

He lifted his right hand and touched my cheek gently and kissed me lightly on my cheek…. And looked into my eyes as if knowing what he was doing was intoxicating me and making my body weak…

As I stared back at him he traced my upper lip with his finger and came closer as I closed my eyes…again…

he whispered "had fun shopping" with a smirk on his face as his hands left me

"huh what?" I asked not understanding as I opened my eyes

he just winked and closed the door as I stood there like an idiot taking in whatever had happened..

"I m such a loser…" I whispered to myself as looked at the mirror looking at my reflection which I have been for more than half an hour!!!

"Knock knock"

"you done?" I heared hotaru ask behind the door

"2 mins" I screamed as I ran for a quick shower

After getting dressed in a white shorts and black halter I stood in front of the staircase scared of going down and meeting that jerk… and not knowing how I should react.

"it doesn't matter" I told myself mentally

"I mean he was just fooling around so was i.." I told myself as I shook my head

"you okay?" I heard a voice ask

"huh?" I said as I turned towards the voice " yea" I said with a smiling face as I saw ruka looking at me with a worried expression

"ok… good" he said as walked towards his room which was next to mine

"yea good" I whispered to myself as I walked down the stairs nerviously

I saw natsume and james sitting on the sofa watching football… hotaru and sakura were in the open kitchen talking about something

As I stood on the last step of the stair downstairs not sure what to do next…

I saw natsume look up at me and smile as he slid a bit back leaving some space between him james without james realizing he had…

I made my way towards him as I smiled back my eyes not leaving his

"hey babe" james said finally noticing me and extending his hand for mine

"hiya handsome" I said with a smile finally taking my eyes of natsume and looking at james as I reached for his hand and he pulled me into his lap

Hotaru and sakura walked into the room the same minute

"your comfortable…" hotaru said with a wicked smile

I just gave her a ha ha funny look!

While Sakura walked towards natsume and was about to slid into his lap but ended up on sofa as he got up

"dam I m starving whats for dinner?" he asked looking at main door

"sandwiches…" hotaru said with a knowing smile

"tch…" natsume said as he slid his hand into his hair messing it more and looking hot as ever

"I ll fix you something else" sakura said as she got up

"don't bother" natsume said as he walked out of the door

" I don't get him" sakura said as she flipped the channels as she slid back into the sofa

I felt sorry for her but snapped out of my thoughts as I heard james

"hey I was watching" james said with a annoyed look

"oh sorry" she said handing the remote to him

"nah I was bored with game anyways" he said as he looked at me

"oh yea and what might you be interested in..?" I asked slyly

Before he could answer sakura got up… "I m sleepy goodnight guys.." she said as she yawned and walked up the stairs

"so where were we?" james as as he looked into my eyes…

"hmmmm…. We… I don't know… but me am going to sleep.." I said as I yawned

"night night" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and got up from his lap

"night hotaru" I said as I walked towards the stairs

**Hotaru s POV**

"night mikan" I said as I watched her vanish above the stairs

"hmmmm so mind explaining whats going on?" I asked looking at james

"what ?" he asked trying to make a innocent face

I just stared at him with a knowing look

"hey she told we were going around not me…" he said with a distant look

"and I take it you didn't tell her… about…?" I left the words hanging

"nah I didn't.." he said more like he said to himself I think

We just sat there silent with VH1 playing some tunes on tv in the background

**James POV**

"I wanted to tell her you know…but…" I said looking at hotaru finally breaking the silence

"then why didn't you?" she asked me with a serious expression

"what was I to say hotaru ? that I was in love with a girl who my cousin brought to my birthday 3 months ago and she doesn't even know I exist?" I screamed

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haven't written for a long time.. tell me if I should change something… and what you like… or hate about the chapter kay..?**


	13. secrets reveled under the sky

_"**If loves is the answer. . Can you rephrase the question?"**_

_**James POV**_

_"I wanted to tell her you know…but…" I said looking at hotaru finally breaking the silence_

_"Then why didn't you?" she asked me with a serious expression_

_"What was I to say hotaru ? That I was in love with a girl who my cousin brought to my birthday 3 months ago and she doesn't even know I exist?" I screamed_

" Well not exactly. But why not?

Something's better than nothing right?" hotaru said

"Very funny hotaru.. !" I said as I stood up turning my head side ways, standing with hands on my hips… as I looked back at her.. I said

"I m gonna end up messing whatever I have with her and.." I left the words hanging for a couple of seconds

"What if she hates me ?" I said as I sat back next to hotaru

"It's worth finding out.. Don't you think?" she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a know it all smile

As I sat there blank wondering if my cousin made sense right now or not

"I dunno.." I finally said looking at her

"You ll figure it out sweetie.." she said as she got up and smiled at me and started walking towards the staircase and disappear

I knew hotaru was right and I had to tell her how I felt… maybe leaving out a few major details… and I had to say it now or I would back out of it always

As I sat on the couch thinking all this I didn't even notice mikan coming down the stairs until she came next to me and snapped her fingers right in front of my face…

As I looked at her… my heart started to race and I went numb..

I couldn't feel anything.. I just stared at her smiling face..

I knew she was talking because her lips were moving… and before I knew it I was nodding to whatever she was saying…

"You okay ?" she asked pushing my shoulders…

"Huh?" I asked looking blank

"You sure u r fine ?" she asked

" Never better.." I said finally understanding what she asked

" Okay.. I m gonna go out for some fresh air.. Okay ?" she said

"Hmm.. but it's late.." I said as I looked at my watch.. And seeing it's almost 12

" It's a private beach..

And there something else..

What was that now?

Oh yea I m a grown up girl!!" she said with a wicked smile as she winked and waved as she headed towards the door

Maybe this could be the perfect time I thought… but I should defiantly change first I thought as I ran up the stairs.

**Mikans POV**

"It's so beautiful at night." I thought as I stared at the sea..

Which was looking like black waters… with the gleaming white half moon reflecting in the far waters…

"Missed me ?" I heard a familiar voice say as I turned to see natsume looking at me with a sexy smile

"You wish" I replied smiling and turning back so I was facing the sea

"Yea I do" he said as he walked and stood next to me facing the sea

"So you stalking me now?" I asked playfully as I looked at his face which was staring right at the sea

"I could say the same about you" he replied as he looked into my eyes

"oh.!" Was all I could say as I smiled

"So where's your lover boy..?" he asked as he turned to look at the sea again

"Same house where your lover girl is" I replied sarcastically

"That's not true" he said still looking at the sea

"Whys that?" I asked curiously

"Cause she's standing right next to me" he said with a smile

I didn't reply to that I just stood there… my heart was beating so fast.. And slow at the same time.. I wanted to say something but I was blank..

"Yea anyways" he said as he looked at me and was about to walk away

I don't know what came over me but I caught his wrist and pulled him back…

and as I looked at him…

" who said you could go?" I asked as he looked back at me with a blank expression

As my hand left his wrist and caught hold of the edges of his coat and pulled him closer

And kissed him…

I half expected him to push me and walk away… but instead he pulled me closer and kissed me back

**Natsume's Pov**

"Yes!!! She loves me!!" that's all I was thinking as I pulled her closer not wanting to ever let go of her and kissed her back passionately..

**James Pov**

" What the hell!!" I said to myself as I watched mikan pull natsume towards her and kiss him.!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
